rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anima Mundi Constructs
This page serves as a source of information about Living Rock Creatures as it applies to World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. Brief History The history of the living rock creatures, at best, is rather obscure. The only well known documented event, besides the discovery of the Living Rock Caverns by the dwarven miners near Falador, is a small piece of history remembered by few. That piece of history, which happened sometime around the First or Second Age, was when the largest of the living rock creatures, named Vorago, began an assault on the surface world. He was stopped by a powerful weapon known as the Maul of Omens, and took to sleep in a cave North of Falador. In the Fifth Age he reawakened; now much more docile, but no less powerful. Today Vorago and his kin can still be found inhabiting the deep underground reaches North of Falador. Accepted Lore This section contains lore that is accepted among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *Living rock creatures are born from Gielinor's own Anima; the Anima Mundi, or "Earth Soul" as it is referred to as. As such, they take the preservation of Gielinor's anima flow very seriously. Vorago himself is willing to defend Gielinor from gods if need be. *Living rock creatures are generally only found in the deep caves North of Falador, and have not been known to venture from that region particularly, with only a few special examples in history contradicting this. *Living rock creatures are separated into two categories: the ones from the Living Rock Caverns, and Vorago and his shards. **The living rock creatures from the Living Rock Caverns are generally aggressive to outsiders: they often attack on sight and generally do not tolerate trespassers. They come in these varieties: Protectors, Strikers, Patriarchs, and Critters. ***Living rock protectors are the melee combatants. ***Strikers attack from a distance by launching rocky shards. ***Patriarchs are the stronger versions of protectors; and thus attack with melee. ***Critters are tiny, mouse-like living rock creatures that serve seemingly no purpose. They are likely not sentient. **Vorago and his shards, spawned from his own rocky body mass, are more civilized and willing to interact with other races. They come in these varieties: Vorago himself, Scopuli, Vitali, Stone clone and Bombi. ***Vorago is the strongest, who summons the other mentioned shards from his own body mass. He is one with the Anima Mundi and can feel everything on Gielinor. ***Scopuli are often brought into battle with Vorago in pairs or trios, they are able to help one another in combat at close quarters making them much more dangerous when alone: empowering the other. When one dies, it enrages the others and causes them to heal, double their attack speed and strength. They are bigger than the other shards, and can be taller than a Mahjarrat. ***Vitali are fast combatants that are spawned in large groups; with the intent and more than enough ability to easily overwhelm their enemies. They use their speed and natural agility, along with their overwhelming numbers, to pick apart groups of assailants and separate them from others; keeping combatants from aiding their allies in tight situations. Smaller than the Scopuli, they are roughly human sized or smaller, helping them move more quickly to their chosen destination, albeit lacking the defenses of their larger brethren. ***Stone clones are a clone of an opponent, they use the same fighting style as them as well as their experience in fighting. Their height and body size depends on who they are clones of. ***A bombi's purpose in life is to die: as they are sent rocketing towards attackers and then explode on impact. Vorago.png|Vorago. Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Living_rock_protector.png|A protector. Living_rock_striker.png|A striker. Living_rock_patriarch.png|A patriarch. Rock_critter.png|A critter. Debated Lore This section contains lore the is debated among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *Vorago and his shards are obviously intelligent, but it is unknown how intelligent the living rock creatures from the Living Rock Caverns are. **The living rock creatures from the Caverns seem intelligent enough to form a primitive society, but society is used in a very loose term in this case. *Because of their mantle of protecting Gielinor's anima flow; they are unlikely to worship any young gods, as young gods have often damaged the land in many ways. **It is unknown if they have any knowledge about the elder gods; if they did, they would likely hold a great reverence for Bik, the elder god of earth-based energies. *It is unknown if living rock creatures actually eat anything. A somewhat similar race; the TzHaar, are known to eat other obsidian creatures, but it is thought that living rock creatures are able to sustain themselves on sources of anima: such as the various divination rifts that can be found across Gielinor, or other sources. *It is unknown if Vorago and his minions blue "skin" is also rocky and durable enough to take deadly hits, if so Vorago's minions would be more vulnerable to stronger blows. However, this "skin" could be magically infused water, as Vorago does appear rather "earthy" (covered in some plants, mainly rocks, and possibly said water). If it is water, there is the possibility that it could be part of what aids the movement of their rocky bodies (water pressure and flow movement helping move limbs, etc). If one looks closely, one can see solid rock underneath the blue "skin". *Role-playing as any one of Vorago's Shards would require a good reason into why one is outside of its location. For example: A Scopulus was representing the Godless in hope that enough warriors of the faction would give damage towards Tuska for Vorago to give the finishing blow. Now it remains on Tuska protecting Gielinor from the Airuts with the godless. **This being said it DOES NOT have to be a guarding reason, one can simply have been sent by Vorago to investigate a disturbance in the Anima Mundi and would try and stop it if it first is a threat, making it more of a plot reason instead of freelancing. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced Role-Players often bestow their characters that aren't actually seen in living rock creatures on RuneScape. *As stated above in debated lore: they are unlikely to worship any of the young gods. **This being said, Vorago has stated he does not follow any of the young gods, and that it is his duty to protect the deep earth from those who would do it harm, an example is Tuska, who lays dead in the ocean South of the Wizard's Tower. *Living rock creatures rarely journey forth from the Living Rock Caverns or far from Vorago: to do so a player would need a very good excuse for this. A shard being sent to aid or represent the Godless during an important event, however, could be used as a valid excuse. *Since living rock creatures were formed naturally from Gielinor's anima flow: they are not constructs or golems, but true living creatures with their own souls. Other Information *Since they are obviously earth-based creatures, and not golems or constructs, it is likely that they could be classified under a certain category of earth elementals. *During the What's Mine is Yours quest, a wizard was able to create smaller versions of living rock protectors, which were called living rock brawlers. *Vorago is one of the strongest beings in all of Gielinor, and is not a threat to be taken lightly. Even if he is destroyed, being one with Gielinor's anima flow, he simply reforms over time. Permanently killing him would likely require the death of Gielinor itself. The only weapon that has been known to be able to shatter his frame and "kill" him, is the Maul of Omens, which he keeps guarded within the very rocks that form his body. **His shards are likewise powerful, but can be defeated without the Maul of Omens, they are also far more vulnerable to deadly attacks than Vorago himself, likely due to their small size. However, the shards are not to be underestimated, as in most cases a group of skilled fighters would be required to defeat the Scopuli, and although the vitali are not as large a threat individually, they have numbers on their sides most of the time, as well as speed. *It is known that Vorago's shards live in the borehole with him, further down, which is further explored by a Vitalis' dialogue. Whether or not they have what we would loosely call a society down there is anyone's guess. Trivia *During a fight with Vorago on World-62, a player can use pink dye on him to turn him into Voraga: a fake female version of Vorago, created when one clan joked about Vorago having a female companion, and JaGex decided to add it into the game as an Easter Egg. *Vorago states that he is aware of the living rock creatures, but states he is nothing like them. *Despite not being part of the Godless, Vorago is still labeled under their banner in the Gods scoreboard Media Vorago.png|Vorago. Vorago_concept_art.png|Vorago concept art. Vorago_(christmas).png|Merry Christmas! Voraga.png|Pretty in pink.(Voraga) Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Stone_clone.png|Stone Clone. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Bombi_(Blue).png|A blue bombi. Bombi_(Green).png|A green Bombi. Bombi_(Purple).png|A purple bombi. Living Rock Caverns.png|The Living Rock Caverns. Living_rock_protector.png|A protector. Living_rock_striker.png|A striker. Living_rock_patriarch.png|A patriarch. Rock_critter.png|A critter. Living_rock_brawler.png|A brawler. Vorago Power Armor.png|Vorago's future power armor Vorago Power armor obsidian.png|Vorago's Power armor: obsidian Vorago Power armor Volcanic.png|Vorago's Power armor: Volcanic Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Godless